Guardian Angels
by lunargypsy
Summary: AU Can Misaki prove herself and save the empire from on coming danger? Will she be able to prove herself as Princess? MisakiOhjiro, TomoyoKotaru, ShuukoIchaan See inside for better discription
1. Breakdown

Guardian Angels  
  
Breakdown  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer or any of the characters except OCs. (Wish I did though. I'd have money then.)  
  
Okay this is going to be a little different. This is set in a fantasy era where the angels are guardian spirits of their deuses. So here's the breakdown:  
  
The story is set in the Empire of Zenkoku of which Shuuko is the Empress. The Empire is divided into three regions: Zenkoku, the central region, Kantou, the Southeastern region, and Kansai the Northwestern region. Kantou and Kansai both have a ruler/defender known as a prince or princess while Shuuko herself rules Zenkoku. Kantou is ruled by the Princesses Kai and Kaede and Prince Ohjiro rules Kansai.  
  
Each ruler must have a guardian spirit known as an Angel to help defend his or her region. Angels are manifested for the first time by a ritual called the Summoning. Deuses know the appropriate time for the ritual because they feel the Calling.  
  
And that is where we begin our story. Masaki, the daughter of Empress Shuuko, has felt the Calling and preparing herself for the ritual. 


	2. Beckoning Dreams

Guardian Angels  
  
Chapter One: Beckoning Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer or the characters (except the ones I made up)  
  
Misaki was floating in a darkness that stretched out like an endless void. She pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around herself. She was alone again in this cold darkness. No matter how many loved ones she had she always returned here to this void.  
  
Was this emptiness what was in her heart? She contemplated as she floated in the nothingness. Why? She had so many people she cared for and who cared for her. What was she missing?  
  
"Misaki." a voice called to her. The voice was musical, like wind chimes. "Soon Misaki we will be together. Then you will never be alone again. I will always be with you. We will always protect each other. All you have to do is find me.Misaki."  
  
"Misaki."  
  
"Misaki."  
  
"Misakichi! Wake up!" A very different voice pulled her out of her dream. It was full of exuberance and, at the moment, urgency.  
  
"Mmrrpphh." Misaki mumble, burying herself deeper under the blankets of her bed. "Lemme sleep, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Misakichi, if you don't get up your going to miss your own Summoning Ceremony! You're probably already going to be late!"  
  
"Naaa!!!" Misaki bolted straight up and in the process managed to get one of her feet tangled in the bed sheets causing her to tumble out of the bed and onto the floor. "Oh no, mother's going to be angry!" she cried as she stood up and scrambled to her wardrobe.  
  
"I doubt it. The Empress is too gentle a soul to get very angry." Tomoyo stated helping Misaki slip into a pale blue silk dress that came down to her ankles. "We should hurry, though. Everyone is going to be there, even the Prince and Princesses. I've heard that Prince Ohjiro is absolutely gorgeous!" She sighed dreamily, placing a hand on her slightly flushed cheek.  
  
"Naa! They are?! Why?" Misaki exclaimed, as slipped into matching slippers.  
  
"Well, it's not every day that the Empress's only daughter has her Summoning." A young voice said in the doorway.  
  
Misaki turned to see a small girl with long black hair in one large braid standing there. "Hotoko-chan!" she cried as she ran to her and hugged her.  
  
Hotoko smiled hugging her back. "I'm here to escort you to the Ritual Chambers. Let's go before you're late."  
  
As she was led out of her sleeping chambers, Misaki smiled at her two friends that she loved so much. Tomoyo and she had grown up together and had been best friends since the two had learned to walk. They were actually distant cousins, both 14 years old. Tomoyo's family lived in Athene City so she came to the palace almost every day to visit Misaki.  
  
Hotoko had also lived in the city all of her short life, but she had not come to the palace until her Summoning ritual. At five years old, the girl was the youngest deus in the history of Zenkoku. She and Suzuka, her Angel, were quite an adept team. They had proved time and time again that neither age nor size mattered when it came to Angels. This had earned her a special place in the palace as one of its defenders. She could never be Princess of Zenkoku, though. That title and right were reserved for the heirs to the throne.  
  
Misaki took a deep breath, willing her self to calm down. After the ritual she would be Princess of Zenkoku and its main defender. Was she ready? Could she defend the most important region of the Empire?  
  
"Misakichi, are you listening?" Tomoyo's voice broke her from her reverie.  
  
"Na?"  
  
"You weren't listening." Tomoyo huffed. "This is were we have to leave you. You have to go into the Summoning Chamber by yourself."  
  
"I'm sorry.I was just." Misaki paused searching for the right words.  
  
Hotoko's small hand squeezed hers. "You're worried about being able to defend Zenkoku, right?"  
  
Misaki nodded.  
  
The little girl smiled. "You will be. All you have to remember is that there is nothing you can't accomplish if you believe in yourself and your Angel." She hugged Misaki. "Good luck. We'll be watching from the Observation Chambers and cheering you on."  
  
They both waved as they walked down the hall, turning left and disappearing out of sight.  
  
Misaki took a deep breath and stared at the large wooded doors that lead to the Summoning Chamber. This was it. She was going to have her own Angel.  
  
"I just have to believe." She stepped into the chamber. 


	3. Summoning the Spirit

Guardian Angels  
  
Chapter Two: Summoning the Spirit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer or the characters on the show (I do own the ones I'll make up though)  
  
Misaki stepped into the Summoning Chamber.  
  
The circular room was large and lit only by the candelabras that lined the room. In the center of the room was a circle surrounded by four hooded robed priests. Inside the circle was a circular platform and behind it the stood a man with dark hair and glasses. He was wearing robes much like the priests that surrounded the circle except for the winged broach the clasped his robes together. He smiled encouragingly at Misaki.  
  
"Icchan!" Misaki exclaimed but he put a finger to his lips motioning for her silence.  
  
"Heir-Apparent Misaki" He said gravely. "Please step onto the dais."  
  
Misaki took a deep breath and walked to the platform, stepping up onto it. She turned so the she faced Icchan. He nodded and stepped back taking his place at the edge of the circle. The priests began to chant in a language unknown to her.  
  
She closed her eyes like her mother instructed her to do the previous day and felt herself floating in the darkness again.  
  
So cold, She thought to herself. It's always so cold here.  
  
Something was different though. She could here the chanting of the priests and she understood what they were saying. Never before, when she had watched other Summonings had she ever understood their chanting. She had even asked Icchan what it was, but he had just smiled and said it was a secret.  
  
"Oh, holy spirits, existing in eternal radiance, guide this being to her guardian so that she may be blessed with the light and warmth of the Heavens."  
  
It's a prayer. She thought, a prayer to the heavens. So what am I supposed to do now? She glanced about her in the darkness as the chanting faded to a dull murmur, but could not see anything.  
  
"Misaki."  
That Voice! It was the voice from her dream this morning. It was so beautiful, like musical chimes and it was filled with absolute love.  
  
"Misaki, I can feel you here. Call me to you. I can't come unless you call me into you're heart."  
  
"This is my heart?" Misaki asked confused. "Why is it so dark and cold?"  
  
"You are in the place where I am meant to reside. It is cold and empty because you have not opened your heart to me. Call me, Misaki. Call me into your heart so that I may keep it warm forever."  
  
"H-how? How do I call you?"  
  
"Open your heart and believe."  
  
"Open my heart and believe?" Misaki murmured to herself. She pondered for a moment. How? How do I open my heart? Is it like loving someone?  
  
"To open one's heart is to love someone and wish to be loved in return. Do you wish for that with me? To have someone who will always be with you? To fill the empty void that is here in your heart?"  
  
Misaki considered the being's words for a moment and nodded. "Yes. I wish to fill this void. I wish to love you and be loved by you. Come to me so that we may be together for ever!" She opened her arms wide.  
  
There was a flash and the darkness disappeared replaced by a beautiful golden light. Misaki felt arms embrace her as white feathery wings surrounded her. It was so warm. She looked up to see a pair of pink eyes gazing lovingly back at her.  
  
"Hello, Misaki. My name is Hikaru and we are now one."  
  
Misaki stepped back to look at her Angel. She petite, like Misaki, with short pinkish red hair and matching eyes that held warmth and kindness. She was dressed in a flowing white robe that swirled about her feet.  
  
The lovely white wings disappeared into her back and she smiled at Misaki. "Are you ready to go back to your world? I would very much like to see it."  
  
Misaki grinned. "Okay. Let's go. Umm." She paused. "How do I take you with me?" Hikaru took a hold of both her hands. "Imagine the both of us standing together, holding hands like this."  
  
Misaki closed her eyes. Visualizing herself standing on the dais holding Hikaru's hands like they were doing now.  
  
"That's good. We're almost there." The golden glow began to fade and she felt the ground beneath her feet. She could here the once again undecipherable chanting of the priests and most importantly she felt warm hands holding onto her own. She opened her eyes.  
  
Hikaru smiled at her warmly. "That was very well done." She then glanced about the room about her. "So this is your world. Hmm, seems a little dark."  
  
Misaki laughed. "This is just the Summoning Chamber. It's much brighter outside, Hikaru-chan."  
  
X X X X X X  
  
Okay so this is my first fanfic ever, pleeeease review. I like constructive criticism, but if you flame me I'm going to ignore you.  
  
Next Chapter: Misaki and Ohjiro meet! 


	4. The Celebration

Guardian Angels  
  
Chapter Three: The Celebration  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own A.L. or the characters (except for OCs)  
  
Mental Conversations between Deuses and Angels represented by ::talking::  
  
Misaki stood in front of her mother smiling. She was dressed in a blue silk formal gown that left her shoulders bare. Standing by her side was Hikaru. She was still dressed in the same gown Misaki had met her. This was the second time that night that Misaki had manifested her. Even though they were always together Hikaru could only be in the physical world for short periods of time. Doing this twice in one night had made both of them very tired, but Misaki wanted Hikaru to be here for her Coronation.  
  
Her mother Shuuko sat in her throne and smiled back at her daughter. Beside her stood Head Priest Ichiro Mihara, better known to both mother and daughter as Icchan. Tonight, though, was a very formal night for all of them.  
  
"Empress Shuuko may I present Heir-Apparent Deus Misaki and her Angel Hikaru. The Heir-Apparent has fulfilled the requirement of summoning a Guardian Spirit as it is stated in the Zenkoku law. I stand as witness to this."  
  
Shuuko nodded. "Let it be known that Deus Misaki is no longer Heir- Apparent but heir to the throne and Princess of Zenkoku!" She stood as Misaki kneeled before her and placed a silver ciclet on the girl's head. Misaki then rose up and she and Hikaru took their rightful places to the left of her mother.  
  
"All Hail Princess Misaki!" The Herald to the left of the throne called out to audience witnessing the event.  
  
"Hail!" The call resounded that throughout the Audience Chamber was so loud it was nearly deafening. Misaki turned slightly pink at such a response. Her mother smiled at seeing this. She leaned over to her slightly and whispered. "No need to be embarrassed. You are very much loved by our subjects."  
  
"All Hail Empress Shuuko!"  
  
"Hail!" Was the thunderous response.  
  
"Now," Shuuko called. "If you will proceed to the Grand Hall there Coronation Ball will begin!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Misakichi!!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she rushed up Misaki followed by Hotoko and a boy who resembled her with black hair and eyes. "You looked so great up there! Didn't she look good Kotaru?" She asked the boy next to her as she put him in a headlock.  
  
"Congratulations, Misaki." Hotoko smiled up at her.  
  
"Thank you." Misaki said, blushing slightly. "Umm, Tomoyo-chan, shouldn't you let him get some air?" The poor boy was turning blue.  
  
"Oh he'll be fine." She let dropped to the ground. Where he lay trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Oh! Everyone I would like you to meet Hikaru." Misaki said stepping aside to show her Angel. "Hikaru, these are my friends Tomoyo, Kotaru, and Hotoko."  
  
Hikaru stepped forward smiling sweetly at each of them. "I'm am pleased to meet all of you."  
  
Hotoko curtsied "It's nice to meet you, Hikaru."  
  
Kotaru, who had returned to normal color stood and bowed deeply to Hikaru. "My lady Angel, it is we who are pleased to meet you. It is such a joyous occasion that the Princess Misaki has summoned such a lovely Angel as you. I look forward to further occasions where we will spend time together."  
  
"What Mr. Formal is trying to say is," Tomoyo broke in punctuating her words with a good fist to the top of Kotaru's head. "Welcome to the group!"  
  
"Thank you." Hikaru said smiling, she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I regret that I cannot join you at the Ball, but my time is almost up. I look forward to seeing all of you again."  
  
"Goodbye, Hikaru!" They called as she vanished into tiny specks of glittering light.  
  
"Awww." Tomoyo pouted, "I wish she could have stayed for the party."  
  
"It's okay," Misaki said smiling. "She's with us in spirit."  
  
:: Yes.yes I am. :: Hikaru stated in her head, causing Misaki to smile even wider.  
  
"Well what are we standing around for?" Tomoyo cried. "We have a party to get to!"  
  
With that the four friends made their way to the Grand Hall, laughing and talking the whole way.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Can I have your autograph, Ohjiro-san?"  
  
"I'm so happy you're here Ohjiro-san!"  
  
"Dance with me, Ohjiro-san."  
  
"No dance with me!"  
  
"No, me!"  
  
Ohjiro sighed as he sought a way out of the cluster of females that had completely surrounded him. This always happened whenever he went to formal functions or anywhere public for that matter. It was starting to become slightly annoying; especially since every female that clamored for his attention thought that they would be the perfect girl for him. They were all nice and some quite beautiful but none of them had struck that cord in him.  
  
:: You seem distressed, Ohjiro. :: Wizard commented in his head.  
  
::Why does this always happen? Why does nearly every single female in the room have to flock around me? :: Ohjiro asked, quite frustrated at this point.  
  
:: Well, you are Prince of Kansai, thanks to yours truly. Also, for some reason, most think you're very handsome. Women are attracted to pretty men in power. ::  
  
:: Very funny. Just help me get out of this crowd! ::  
  
:: Well, I do see the Empress and High Priest Ichiro speaking near the entrance. You have not greeted her yet. This would be a good opportunity. ::  
  
:: Thanks Wizard, you're a lifesaver! ::  
  
:: Yes, yes, I know I'm wonderful. ::  
  
Ignoring the last comment, Ohjiro smiled at the females surrounding him. "My apologies, but I must greet the Empress. If you will excuse me?"  
  
Amongst the cries of disappointment, he pushed himself out of the circle of admirers and walked across the white marble floor to where Shuuko and Ichiro were talking quietly to themselves. Shuuko looked up and smiled at him, kindly. The smile reached her warm blue eyes causing his heart to flutter slightly. "Prince Ohjiro, It is wonderful that you came."  
  
:: Now here is a Woman. :: Wizard commented, chuckling mentally. ::It's too bad you don't have a chance. ::  
  
:: Shut up. :: Ohjiro responded as her bowed to the Empress. "My Empress it is a great honor to be invited to such a joyous occasion. High Priest Ichiro, it is good to see you again." He bowed in turn to the priest who bowed back at him.  
  
"Prince Ohjiro, it is a pleasure to see you."  
  
"How long will you be staying with us?" The Empress asked.  
  
"I will stay at least a few days. Since it is so peaceful, my stewards will be able to handle any problems that should arise in Kansai."  
  
"Then perhaps you would aid us in training Misaki? You and Wizard are one of the best teams we have. I would like her to see what you are capable of."  
  
"I would be my pleasure, my Empress." He bowed once again.  
  
"Princess Misaki, accompanied by Deus Hotoko, Lord Kotaru, and Lady Tomoyo!" The Herald announced as the group entered the Grand Hall.  
  
"Misaki!" Shuuko called, beckoning her daughter to join her. Misaki excused herself from her friends and came to stand by he mother, curtsying to her and Icchan. "Misaki, I'd like to introduce you to Prince Ohjiro."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you Prince Ohjiro." She responded, curtsying to him politely. As her deep blue eyes met his he felt his heart flutter. She was quite lovely. Her auburn hair was short except for two locks that came down to her chin. Each lock was braided and had a butterfly clip at the end. She was dressed in a blues dress that set off her eyes beautifully. It was long leaving the shoulder bare and around her neck was a blue silk choker with a silver butterfly dangling down.  
  
:: Hmm, looks like you've found an interesting one ::  
  
Ohjiro ignored him, bowing to Misaki. "It is an honor to meet you  
Princess Miskai." He said as he brought her hand to his lips, causing  
her to turn slightly pink.  
  
"Ohjiro has agreed to help train you and Hikaru." Shuuko told Misaki,  
unknowingly breaking the moment. "He and Wizard are quite an  
accomplished team. You will learn a lot from them."  
  
"Oh," Misaki looked from him to her mother, then back at him and  
smiled. "Thank you, Ohjiro-san. I hoped Hikaru and I will become  
strong like you."  
  
"I'm sure you will have no problem becoming strong. You just  
have to have faith in yourself and Hikaru." He smiled back,  
reassuringly. The orchestra began a waltz giving Ohjiro an idea. He  
held out his hand. "Would you give me the honor of having the first  
dance?"  
  
Misaki nodded, once again turning slightly pink. "I would be  
delighted." She said putting her hand in his.  
  
He led her out to the dance floor and put his hand on her waist.  
They began to dance.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Shuuko leaned against the rail of the outside balcony, watching  
as Ohjiro and Misaki danced their third dance together.  
  
"They seem to be getting along well." Icchan stated as he came  
to stand beside her.  
  
"Yes." She responded smiling softly to herself. "I'm glad that,  
for now, she's happy. I wish she would always be like this, but I  
doubt that could be possible."  
  
Icchan cleared his throat. "I have received word for our agent  
in Dartantus. There have been more disappearances of late. People are  
being taken from their homes at night, never to be heard from again."  
  
Shuuko sighed closing her eyes. "Those poor people."  
  
"There are also rumors of dark things patrolling the cities at  
night. Most townsfolk are afraid to be out of their homes at night.  
The strong men that don't disappear are apparently being conscripted  
for an army being built. It looks like our peace is about to end."  
  
"So my past mistake is coming back to haunt me." A single tear  
slipped from the corner of one of her closed eyes.  
  
Icchan took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Don't blame  
yourself, Shuuko. You didn't know this would happen. You did what was  
best at the time."  
  
"I should have seen what he would become, though. I could have  
stopped it." She opened her eyes, returning them once again to the  
dancing pair. "Poor Misaki."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"No I don't have the heart to tell her, yet."  
  
"It would be best if she heard it from you instead of finding  
out from a different source."  
  
"I'll tell her soon. Just let her be happy for a little longer."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Misaki whirled around the dance floor feeling as if she was  
dancing on clouds. She gazed up at he partner admiring for the  
hundredth time. He's so handsome, she thought to herself as she gazed  
into his soft blue eyes. He was a few inches taller than her with  
short black hair and was dressed in a fitted black suit. She seemed to  
fit perfectly in his arms as they danced.  
  
:: My, what a nice looking man. :: Hikaru sighed. :: I like this  
one. ::  
  
"Are you alright, Misaki-san?" Ohjiro asked as the song ended.  
  
She blushed realizing that she'd been staring at him and dropped  
her eyes. "Y-yes. I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." Actually, she  
was exhausted and had a painful headache, but she didn't want him to  
know that. She was having too much fun to retire just yet.  
  
He studied her carefully for a few moments. "You manifested  
Hikaru twice tonight, didn't you?"  
  
She nodded, slightly confused. What did that have to do that  
with anything?  
  
"Are you dizzy? Do you have a headache?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, my head does hurt."  
  
He nodded. "Just as I thought. I think it's time for you to  
retire, Princess. You've stressed yourself quite a bit today and it  
would be horrible if you collapsed."  
  
"Collapsed?" She asked mildly alarmed. "I'm not that tired."  
  
"You may not feel it, but you have put quite a strain on your  
body today. Manifesting is quite stressful for both the Deus and  
Angel. You should really get some sleep. Besides, tomorrow you begin  
your training."  
  
"I guess you're right." She sighed as he led her out of the  
Grand Hall and into the hallway. He stopped at the intersection that  
led to the guest rooms.  
  
"This is where I leave you. Will you be able to make it to your  
room alright?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Misaki nodded smiling. "I'll be fine. I had a wonderful time  
tonight, Ohjiro. Thank you."  
  
He smiled back at her warmly and kissed her hand again. "I'm the  
one who should thank you." He leaned close to her ear and whispered  
softly. "You're really cute when you blush." Then he kissed her softly  
on the cheek causing her to blush furiously before making his way down  
the hall. "Goodnight Princess Misaki."  
  
:: Close your mouth. It's not befitting a Princess to look like  
a fish. ::  
  
Misaki's mouth snapped shut as she came out of her daze. She  
touched her hand to her cheek and grinned.  
  
:: Yes, I definitely like this one. ::  
  
Misaki nodded in response to Hikaru's words. :: So do I, Hikaru.  
So do I ::  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Okay, Finally finished with this chapter! Yay!  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Most of the other chapters will hopefully be  
as long (or longer) as this one.  
  
Next Chapter: A look into Dardantus 


	5. Dark Horizon

Guardian Angels

Chapter Four: Dark Horizon

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer or the characters in it (except OC's)

:: Talking:: Mental conversations between Deus and Angel

Deep in the Empire of Dardantus, which bordered the region on Kansai, lay the city of Seraph, capitol of the West. Once a great city famed for its palace, known as the Tower of Pearl, it had now fallen upon dark times. The cobblestone roads were cracked and in a sad state of disrepair as were most of the buildings. The residents went about their daily lives with their heads down and mouths shut. Their suffering seemed to go unnoticed by those on high, but to the citizens of Seraph being unnoticed was a blessing. For those who attracted attention often disappeared in the darkness.

As the sun disappears behind the western hills, the townsfolk tightly bar their doors and windows. A few cast a fearful glance at the huge black monstrosity that was built on the ashes of the gleaming white Tower and mutter to themselves.

"He has sold the soul of the very city." They say.

Others keep quiet, for they have seen what prowls the street at night and know how close to the truth that statement is.

As night descends only the very stupid or suspicious walk the streets. The shadows come to life forming shape into beings from the darkest nightmares. Their mouths split open into malicious grins full of sharp teeth as they set off to find likely prey. Finding none on the streets, their hungry red eyes search about the houses looking for signs.

There are fewer than there were in the beginning, but they are still there. Tiny symbols on the doorframes, unseen to the naked eye, but visible to those privileged to see them. They mark the homes of the Lost.

Lost. It is the name given to those who disappear in the night. The townsfolk have learned to keep their heads down, to go unnoticed, but no one is perfect. There are always mistakes. It could be a merchant who shorts on the quantity or perhaps a child too intelligent for its own good. There are always mistakes, and there is always someone watching for them.

As screams are heard from one house the families in the other houses cling to one another, praying silently that they will not be the ones to make a mistake next time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At a window of the white tower, high above the city, a young girl stared out at the houses below, her long auburn hair clinging to her heart shaped face and slim body. She closed her dark, chocolate eyes to stave off the tears as screams rang out through the city below her.

This must stop, Adia thought to herself as her fists clutched her red silk gown into tiny balls. My people are suffering. Every night more disappear for His dark designs. Day by day my beautiful home becomes even more twisted.

It was not always like this in Dardantus. Once, when her father ruled, the Empire was a rather peaceful place. There were some problems, but for the most part the people were happy and Dardantus prospered. Then He had come back, her Uncle, who had been banished by his consort. Adia had only been a girl, no more than three or four, who knew nothing of politics or scheming, but even then she dislike His snakelike demeanor. Her father welcomed Him, though, and he had become a part of the court. Then, no more than a year later, He slaughtered her father with His very hand and had taken the thrown, while His cronies killed all who were loyal to the old Emperor. He had magnanimously allowed the Empress to raise her daughter in the palace, provided they never left the grounds, thus virtually keeping them prisoner. As time passed His rule became more and more sinister. He employed dark sorcerers as his advisors and gave them free reign through the city. Soon townsfolk began to disappear, carried off into the night for some dark purpose. As the years passed the people's hope was only replaced with fear and despair.

And I sit in this tower and do nothing, she thinks harshly to herself. I am a coward and a fool.

She turned from the window as another scream sounded from below and ran to her bed, flinging herself on it. She pressed her face into her as sobs wracked her body. Eventually, they passed and she slept, fitfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was surrounded in a cold void, chilling her to the bone. It was so deep, so dark. She felt like she was suffocating. She looked around her, trying to find any sort of light or warmth, there was nothing. She was lost in this void.

Not that it matters, she thought despairingly, I can't do anything for my people, I should just stay here. I'm not fit to be a princess. She felt herself begin to sink farther into the darkness.

So caught in her own self-pity, she barely felt a surge of warmth rush past her and barely heard the music that came with it. She only looked up when she heard a voice singing through the darkness.

_"Give me release………Witness me…"_

It was a feminine voice and it was as sweet as a nightingale. She could feel it calling to her. She began to look for the bearer of the voice, feeling the warmth begin to return to her limbs.

_"I am outside………Give me peace…"_

"Where are you?" Adia called out looking frantically about her. She could see no one in this damnable darkness, but she could hear her. "Please…show yourself to me!"

All she got as the music began to fade was a soft chuckle.

"Soon" The voice whispered as the music died.

Adia could feel the darkness swallowing her again. "Wait!" She called. "Don't leave me here!"

"Please! Wait!" She screamed as she sat up in her bed, her hand reaching for the invisible entity. She looked around her room, barely visible in the predawn gloom, and let out a long sigh.

She lay back in on her pillow, shivering slightly. It was just a dream. A very strange dream, yes, but it was a dream nonetheless. She shivered again, finally noticing she had fallen asleep atop her blanket.

Well that would probably be the reason I was so cold, she mused as she crawled under her covers, curling into a more comfortable position. My distress must have presented itself in my dream, she decided sleepily. That's it. It was dark because I was so depressed.

As she drifted back to sleep her last thought was to wonder why she had heard someone singing to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is my mother, Uncle? What have you done with her?"

He looked down at the girl before him and chuckled to himself. She looked so determined standing before him. He knew it must have taken every ounce of courage to face him directly for she usually took great pains to avoid him. He studied her for a moment. How like her mother she was, with her lithe form and beautiful flowing reddish locks. Even her lovely heart shaped face was her mother's. But, not that expression or those dark eyes, he thought scowling. No, those were all from her father, that self-righteous fool. Just like that bitch Empress of the east. He shook himself from his thoughts and schooled his expression into a cool smile.

"What do you mean, my niece?"

"My mother, her servants say she was taken away during the night. What have you done to her?"

"Oh, that." He waved his hand dismissively. "Your dear mother has been unstable as of late. It has been…disturbing. So, I have arranged a treatment for her. Do not worry, she is safe."

"Unstable?" She glared up at him, hatefully. "You mean she has finally gained the courage to refuse your bed? Oh, don't look so, I know that you have forced yourself on her since you-"

"Watch you tongue, impudent child!" He thundered down at her. " I will not allow even you to speak to I, the Emperor-"

"A position you took after my father's demise which should rightfully be mine." She pulled herself up to her full height, and pressed on, her eyes narrowing. "I have been silent for too long. You have subjugated my people, taking from their homes so that you and your lackeys may further you dark experiments. Those you have not taken you have taxed so much they are starving, just to build your army. I have stood by silently as you continually visited my mother, your own brother's wife! " She sneered, disgusted, at this. "But I will not stand for this. You will return her, unharmed, to her rooms!"

He smirked. "Or you will do what, child? You have no power here, _Princess Adia._"

"I will find a way." Her hands balled into fists as the glared up at him.

He threw his head back and laughed, a dark cackle that echoed through the room. "I'm sure. Perhaps you will go to the town below and rouse the people." He paused, holding up one finger. "Oh wait, they're too fearful to even speak up. That is, of course, if you could even escape the tower." He chuckled to himself.

"You underestimate those you presume to rule. You did not murder all who were loyal to the true Emperor that night. I will find others who oppose you!"

He studied her once again with narrowed eyes. "You are far to insolent, girl. I think it is time to teach you to whom your true loyalties should lie." He waved his hand, signaling to the guards in the room. "It is time you became an asset to the Dardantun Empire, instead of a liability."

Adia's eyes widened as she glanced about her. She turned to make a dash for the door. Before she could get more that a few steps she was surrounded by six guards. She fought frantically as two grabbed her arms. Another behind her forced her down, pressing her face to the ground.

"Such a degrading position for a princess" a soft voice hissed as a slim, pale man stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in black robed that covered him from head to toe. His hair was greasy black and his solid white eyes stared at her as if she was some sort of insect. Out of his robe he pulled a jar containing some milky, yellow liquid.

She was rolled onto her back, her arms held above her. There were hands holding her midsection and her legs. One of the guards lifted her chin up, forcing her mouth open. The robed man knelt beside her and shoved the bottle halfway down her throat, causing her to swallow the disgusting liquid. Her eyes closed and she went limp.

The priest stood, removing the bottle, and looked to the Emperor. "We will begin preparations immediately, my lord. Every thing should be ready for the Dark Summoning tonight."

The Emperor nodded, smiling. Soon the impudent child would serve him adoringly. If all went well, he would have both mother and daughter under his control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adia woke in a chilling darkness. She seemed to be laying on some sort of stone slab. Memories of her dream welled up inside her and she began to struggle. She cried out as she felt a sharp pain in both her wrists and ankles.

"I would not move." the robed man's voice hissed from the darkness. "There are small blades attached to you shackles. If you move too much, you will cut yourself deeply, and bleed to death." She saw a light sputter to life in the corner of the room and the robed man stepped forward, his face eerily illuminated by the dim light of a candle.

He walked around her; she was apparently shackled to some sort of table, and set the candle to the side of her. She looked down at herself and realized that she was naked. Her body was covered in some sort of painted symbols.

"Runes." He told her helpfully. "They are necessary for the Dark Summoning if the sacrifice is unwilling." His cold hand caressed the side of her face and she shuddered. "What a lovely sacrifice you are." His voice hissed in her ear and she jerked her head away.

He chuckled and moved away from her, only to return a moment later with another bottle of that yellow liquid. He placed a hand on her head, holding it still when she tried to turn it away. "It would be easier on you if you just cooperate." Her force the bottle between her lips and her mouth was soon filled with the liquid. "Now be a good girl and swallow that. It is almost time."

She glared up at him a spit the liquid out in his face. For a moment there was silence, then he sighed.

"Still fighting you fate I see. Very well. If you down not wish to make this easier on yourself." He moved away from her and she heard a click.

She screamed as the blades in her bindings embedded themselves into her flesh. Then they retracted. She could feel her blood flowing out of her and onto the table. After a few moments she started to become dizzy.

The robed man walked to the door and opened it. He whispered something in his low hissing voice, then her walked back to the corner he had been in. Three more robed figures stepped in the room; deep hoods obscured their faces.

She heard another clicking sound and all three of the men surrounded her. They began removing her arms and legs, binding each of them with white bandages.

"No need to worry." The first man hissed. "The wounds aren't too deep and you only lost enough blood to be weak. This way you won't be able to struggle too much. Unfortunately, well for you at least, you will be awake for the Dark Summoning. It can be quite…painful."

She felt herself being lifted up. She tried to fight, but her limbs felt so heavy. Her head lolled to one side. She could see she was being carried down a dark hall. The walls were a dingy gray stone. Was she in the dungeon?

After several turns; she had lost count; she was brought into a large room. A circle of candles in the center of the room dimly lighted it. More of those symbols, runes he'd called them, made another circle inside the candles. She was carried to the center of this circle and her feet were shackled to the ground.

The robed figures stepped back until they were shadowy outlines around the circles. More began to join them until she was surrounded by a group of ten robed figures. They began to chant in a strange language.

Adia's body began to tingle as the chanting grew. She rubbed her arms, trying to calm herself. She felt a strange burning all over her body and in her veins. It was like her blood was on fire! She screamed, doubling over.

As the chanting grew louder so did the pain and she could fill a coldness seeping into her. Her breath became ragged, her hands clutching her arms.

Oh, god it hurts, someone help me! She called out silently. I can't take it. It hurts!

She felt herself begin to lose consciousness. She tried to force herself to stay awake, but to no avail. Blackness washed over her and collapsed limply in a heap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was surrounded in the deep void of her dream again. She could feel the darkness choking her. Only she could hear the chanting.

**_"Oh, Dark Beings of the Nine Layers, we call to you. Accept this sacrifice in the names of the Infernal Lords. Come and take this vessel so you make walk on the earth!"_**

It was repeated over and over. She could now hear a dull roaring coming from somewhere in the darkness. It seemed to be getting closer.

She looked frantically for a place to flee but all she could see was darkness, and the roaring was getting louder. She thought she saw something move, like a shadow on the darkness. She screamed and floated back away from it.

"Someone please! Help!" She cried out, looking about her once again.

A warm breeze blew about her and she heard the faint strains of music. It was the same music from her dream.

_"Give me release………Witness me…"_

"Please, help me." She called to the voice. "Where are you?"

_"I am outside………Give me peace…"_

"Where is outside?" She could barely hear the voice and the roaring was closer now.

_"Heaven holds a sense of wonder…And I wanted to believe…That I'd get caught up…When the rage in me subsides…"_

She tried to concentrate on the voice, blocking out the chanting and the roaring. There, above her. It sounded so faint.

_"Passion chokes the flower…Until she cries no more…Possessing all the beauty…Hungry still for more…"_

She tried to focus her will; to float up towards the voice, but she only got a few feet. She sensed movement to her left and saw the shadow again. How could there be shadows in darkness? She listened closely. The roaring was definitely coming from the shadow thing. All the time the voice sang urgently to her, calling her.

_"Heaven holds a sense of wonder…And I wanted to believe…That I'd get caught up…When the rage in me subsides…"_

Closer. The shadow was closer and it had stopped roaring. It seemed to be searching for something. It chittered inquisitively.

Adia closed her eyes and once again tried to float up. To the voice, she told herself. She felt herself slowly being drawn up.

_"In this white wave I am sinking in this silence………In this white wave…In this silence…I believe…"_

She wasn't going fast enough, the thing was getting closer. Faster, she thought desperately, I need to go faster. She gasped as she began to fly upwards.

_"I can't help longing…Comfort me…I can't hold it all in…If you won't let me…"_

The shadow gave an angry chitter and seemed to grow three times it size. She watched in horror as it began to race after her. She propelled herself faster, her gaze turned above her.

Was that a tiny light? Yes! It was! Relief flooded through her as she drew nearer. The voice was getting stronger. She could see a figure now. The figure was glowing.

_"Heaven holds a sense of wonder…And I wanted to believe…That I'd get caught up…When the rage in me subsides"_

Adia pushed herself closer. Finally she could make the figure out. She was a female with bright red hair that flowed about her. Her eyes were a crystal blue that looked urgently at Adia. She was dressed in a long white dress and she had large feathered wings. She was beautiful.

The winged female smiled warmly at Adia and stretched her hand out as she sang.

_"In this white wave….I am sinking in this….silence….In this white wave….In this silence…I believe…"_

Adia stretched out her hand, her fingers brushing the others hand. She felt a cold burning sensation on her ankle and glanced down. The shadow had grabbed her!

It chittered and grinned obscenely, showing sharp yellow teeth.

She screamed kicking at the thing violently. Somehow she managed to loose its grip. She felt a warm hand wrap around hers and looked back up that the female. The female tilted her head, smiling, and pulled her close.

_"In this white wave…In this silence…I believe…I have seen you…In this white wave you are silent…You are breathing in this white wave…I am free!"_

Adia felt arms wrap around and sighed at the warm comfort of the embrace. She looked up at the face of her savior, who was smiling lovingly down at her.

"Sweet Adia…I am Muse. I was sent from the Heavens to be your guide and your strength in these dark times. We will exist as one. I will always be with you. Do you wish me in you heart?"

Adia began to sob, nodding. "Yes, please! Don't leave me."

"I never will."

The shadow roared angrily and launched itself at the two of them. Muse turned her head and glared at it. She held out her hand towards the shadow, turning so that Adia was cradled protectively in her other arm and her wing.

"You shall not have her! She has chosen her path, Demon. Get ye gone!"

With the last words, stream of white gold fire sprang from her fingertips and surrounding the demon. It let out a terrible cry before it was incinerated.

There was a flash and the darkness was replaced with a soft golden light. Muse looked down at Adia a smiled at her. "I think it's time you went back. Unfortunately, this won't be easy for you. Those sorcerers will not be happy with what transpired, but you have to be strong. Remember, I will always be here. You will always be able to speak with me."

Adia frowned up at her. "Why can't you come with me?"

Muse sighed. "You will be able to manifest me at times, however it is only for short periods of time and is very taxing. You need to save what little energy you have left." She gently kissed her on the forehead. "Be strong. We'll find a way."

There was another bright flash and Adia could once again feel the cold stone floor. She moaned as she painfully raised herself into a sitting position. She looked up at the tall figure of the white-eyed sorcerer glaring down at her.

"My, my…you are certainly full of surprises. We shall have to study you and your…._Angel._" he spat the word out with such venom. "We must ascertain how this occurred. Take her!"

Several robed figures came and lifted her up. She struggled slight, still to weak to put up much of a fight. They dragged her down the hall and opened one of the doors, throwing her in. She curled up in a ball on the corner, shivering.

The room was so dark that she could see nothing. She could feel some sort of straw under her. She must be in one of the cells.

"Muse!" She called desperately.

::I am here.:: Muse called back softly, in her head. ::All you have to do is think of me and I am here. Get some sleep; you'll need you strength. We'll find a way to get out.::

Adia felt around looking for something to cover herself with. She found a tattered old blanket. Wrapping it around her, she curled up into a ball and fell into an exhausted sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dominic sat at the small round table in the dimly lit tavern and stared at his cards. He occasionally brushed a lock of his black hair out of his eyes and glanced at the other men at the table. They were all quite large and burly. Most of them were Dardantun guards, out on leave for the night. They slink in before the Barring Time, grab some rooms, and proceed to drink and gamble their woes away. Once they've had a few ales in them, their tongues get a little lax. Which was why he played with them.

He looked down at his hand again and sighed. It was a good hand. He could probably win with this hand. Unfortunately, he had won several previous hands, depleting his fellows of much of their coin.

::Remember, we are not here to depart their hard earned coin from them. We need information. And stop sighing. You cheated on a few of those hands. It's only fair that you fold now.:: Apollo told him in a mockingly stern voice.

::Quiet you. I'm concentrating:: Dominic snapped back.

Apollo snorted. ::Concentrate on what? Getting the attention of the barmaid? You accomplished that mean feat when you walked down the stairs. Look, let's try to get something so we can go to bed and be out of this god-forsaken city by morning. I dislike this place.::

::You always say that. It doesn't change the fact that we keep coming back.::

::Yes, but now we can go home for a while. Home to Zenkoku,:: Apollo sighed wistfully.

Dominic smiled at this. Yes, Zenkoku. His adopted home.

::Your true home. There's nothing here for you but danger.:: Apollo responded automatically.

True. Dardantus had not been his home since he was a boy. That Dardantus seemed long gone. When the old Emperor had died, then new one had sent his own troops throughout the empire, spreading the word and killing the dissidents. His father had been one of those dissidents. The guards had come to their house. They had made his father watch while they raped his mother. Then they had killed both of them. Dominic, who had been hidden under the floor, had heard it all. He shuddered at the memory.

"Som'thin wrong wit you, boy?" One of the men said, glaring at him with his one good eye.

Dominic shook his head. "No, I just felt a chill in the air."

One of the men chuckled. "That be the fear, boy. Them demons is out again t'night. Searchin' for Lost souls to take back to thur mast'rs. Uff. Oww!" He glared at the others. "Well it's tha truth! Ever'one knows it!"

"Evev'one don't go talking 'bout it tho'." One Eye growled.

Dominic relaxed and took a drink of his ale. "Yes, I've heard strange creatures at night. Demons you say? Where do you suppose they come from?"

One Eye turned his glare back to him. "You best stop askin' questins like thos', boy. Questins are likely ta git ya in reel trouble. Now, are ya in or wha'?"

Dominic sighed throwing his cards down. "I'm out, boys. Nothing good there, I might as well call it a night." He stood up, gathering his earnings, and bowed to the men at the table. "Have a pleasant evening, gentlemen."

::Well,:: he said as he made his way up to his up to his room, giving the barmaid a wink when he passed her. ::That was a waste. I should have known I wasn't going to get anything with ole' One Eye there glaring at me the whole night. At least I got a good bit of their money.::

::The other seemed talkative enough. Perhaps…

::Perhaps nothing. We leave in the morning with what we got. Which is a bunch of rumors of demons that stalk the night.:: Dominic unlocked his room, slamming his door shut behind him.

::Demons…:: Apollo mused, thoughtfully.: That could explain the strange feeling I get from this place I suppose…I sense an evil here…But how could Dem-Huhnn?!.:

::What is it?:: Dominic asked, alarmed by Apollo sudden exclamation. After several moments of silence. ::Poll, talk to me!::

::I-I sense one of my own…close…quite upset.::

::What? How? We're supposed to be the only Deus/Angel pair here.::

::I am unsure. It felt almost like a Summoning, but something was…off.::

::OK…now something is definitely wrong. Are you sure? Maybe all this evil you were talking about screwed with you senses somehow. Dardantus doesn't have priests who can perform Summoning.::

::Yes I am sure.:: Apollo bit out annoyed. ::It's different from the evil I feel. It felt almost…::

::Almost what?:: Dominic asked curious, as he began packing his gear.

::Almost like a call for help…Dom, I think we need to stay and investigate this.::

::What?!:: Dominic paused in his packing. ::You're kidding right? I thought you wanted to go home.::

::We need to investigate this. Somewhere in this city is a Deus and Angel. I think their in danger.::

::It could be a trap you know. A trap to draw out spies like us.::

::If it's a trap then that's a damn good trap and we still need to investigate to see how they could come up with such a thing.::

Dominic sighed, throwing his pack down. ::I hate it when you're right.::

::You should still pack. I think it would be prudent if we found a new place to stay. You weren't exactly Mr. Sly down there. It did not matter before since we were leaving soon. Now, though, I have a feeling those guards will be wanting to sniff you out, since you took so much of their money.::

He picked up his bag and began packing again. ::Sorry Poll, I should have been concentrating on them more than thinking of my past. I suppose it'd be a good idea to leave tonight, huh?::

::Most likely. It will probably be safe to leave in about another hour. The creatures don't seem to stay in the city long.::

Dominic finished his packing and took a post at the window, waiting for the right time to make his move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am so sorry!!! This past year has been horrible for me. Work got me…then no work…then my comp broke. Well anyways. Here is Chapter 4 finally!! No Misaki and friends here but They be in the next chapter and It will be up a lot sooner.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Once again I'm sorry for not updating for so long.

The song Muse sang was _Silence_ by Delerium featuring Sarah Maclachlan on vocals

Next Chapter: Misaki and Hikaru grow close as do Misaki and Ohjiro


End file.
